


鞋匠

by NO5000



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is human, Crowley is demon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NO5000/pseuds/NO5000
Summary: 人类鞋匠亚茨拉斐尔x恶魔克鲁利，无差
Kudos: 2





	鞋匠

平静的伍斯特小镇里有个鞋匠，鞋匠手艺很好，既能做高档奢华的定制皮鞋，也能做舒适合脚物美价廉的平价鞋，很多人甚至从很远的地方来到这儿，就是为了能买到他做的鞋子。鞋匠有着天使才有的金色卷发，和一双无私慈爱的绿色眼睛，他总是笑眯眯的。鞋匠闲暇的时候喜欢收一些老书，在门口的花园里边晒太阳边读书，在小镇教堂做礼拜的时候他比牧师还虔诚，他的心地比天使还善良，他的举止比贵族还优雅。小镇人们尊重他，称他为亚茨拉斐尔先生。  
有一天小镇来了一个红发的陌生人，那人身材瘦削，戴着时髦的墨镜，穿着高级定制的服饰，像是个有格调的有钱人。小镇里的人只把他当作和以往一样来找亚茨拉斐尔先生定做鞋子的人。他径直地找到了鞋匠先生的作坊，把沉甸甸的钱袋放在鞋匠的案头。  
“给我做一双独一无二的，最适合我的皮鞋，用最好的皮料，拿出你最好的工艺。”  
亚茨拉斐尔当时正在专心做鞋，锤子险些砸在拇指上。他抬起头看着这个不速之客，晃了一下神。红发的高个子嘴里发出了不满的嘶嘶声，亚茨拉斐尔放下锤子，请他坐下先量脚的尺寸。  
“客人，质量和工艺越好的鞋需要花的时间就越长，您打算什么时候来取呢?”他抬起陌生人的脚，细致地量好尺寸，记在笔记本上。客人的鞋并不旧，也可以看得出是极为高档的用料和工匠杰出的工艺。“不急，我要在镇里停留一阵，你就在这期间做好吧。”亚茨拉斐尔感觉客人墨镜背后的目光在盯着他。“这样。那客人贵姓？”“安东尼·克鲁利。”  
第二天清晨，亚茨拉斐尔吃好早餐照例绕着小镇散步，路过镇里唯一的旅馆时看见老板娘在和邻居聊天，说到昨天店里来了一位贵客，为了能安静睡个好觉居然包下了好几间房。亚茨拉斐尔默默在心里记下了“喜欢安静”。上午照例先做早前镇里人订做的鞋子，那是一对即将新婚的夫妇特地为婚礼定做的鞋子。等做了一会停下来歇息时，他才发现昨天的那位红发客人安静地站在他旁边看他工作，而且似乎看了有好一会儿了。“安东尼先生——抱歉，你来很久了吗，我没有注意到你进来。”  
“你做这双鞋时的表情就像是为新婚夫妇证婚的牧师。”新婚明明是很美好的事情，可是客人的脸上却露出了厌恶的表情。  
“是镇里的孩子们要结婚了，这是他们特地订做的鞋。喝茶吗？”亚茨拉斐尔摘下眼镜，从椅子上站起来揉了揉酸痛的腰。  
“红茶就好。”亚茨拉斐尔默默记下“喜欢喝红茶”。  
他们在花园里喝茶，客人似乎对花园里的绿植很感兴趣。“你的植物长得不错。有种植诀窍吗？我的植物老是长斑点，非常不听话。” 他说得像是植物能听懂人话一样。“谢谢。不过他们是很好养活的品种。也许，多给他们讲故事？”亚茨拉斐尔看见客人脸上很明显地露出了嘲讽的表情。“茶歇要是有甜点就好了。”亚茨拉斐尔叹了口气，“可惜我今天去的时候可丽饼都卖完了。”  
下午客人又不声不响地来了。他手里拎着可丽饼，放在亚茨拉斐尔工作的案头上。“吃了甜点工作效率会增加吧。给我的鞋子做好些。”亚茨拉斐尔受宠若惊，“安东尼先生——”“克鲁利。你可以叫我克鲁利。”“克——克鲁利，你不需要做这些的。我会好好做鞋子的，不过不是现在，我习惯把高档定制的留在晚上做。”“那正好，现在你有时间喝下午茶了。”  
克鲁利在店里一直待到了晚上，他有时歪歪扭扭地坐在（更像是一条蛇似的盘在）店里的老沙发上，有时从亚茨拉斐尔的书柜里翻出一两本书来看。亚茨拉斐尔从来没有被人盯着工作过，但也并不反感克鲁利的陪伴。虽然他已经明确和克鲁利说过只有在晚上他才会做那双鞋，但克鲁利似乎并不在意，执意留在店里看他干活。  
第二天，第三天，第四天依旧是如此。克鲁利似乎对鞋子的制作十分上心，不仅勤恳监工，每次还都带上亚茨拉斐尔喜欢的甜点过来慰问，时不时还拉着久坐干活的亚茨拉斐尔出去聊天散步溜达。亚茨拉斐尔本人似乎对这种“过度关心”并不排斥，偶尔还会暗自感叹这次的金主人确实不错。小镇的人似乎立刻就习惯了两人形影不离的场面，过于迅速地把克鲁利当作镇子里的居民看待，也不怪，克鲁利出手大方又彬彬有礼，村子里的人都喜欢他，甚至每次看到亚茨拉斐尔单独出门还会询问“安东尼先生去哪里了呢”，似乎他们本就应该是两个人在一起的样子。  
克鲁利待在店里看亚茨拉斐尔干活的时候总是会有一搭没一搭地和他聊天。但聊天的内容偶尔会变得有些奇怪。  
克鲁利：“我可以让你变得很富有，富可敌国的程度，只要你想的话。”  
亚茨拉斐尔：“我的钱足够花，客源很稳定，平日也不需要那么多支出，不需要呐。”  
克鲁利；“我可以让所有人臣服你，你甚至可以当皇帝。”  
亚茨拉斐尔：“众生平等，为什么一定要谁臣服于谁呢？“  
克鲁利：“你就没有什么想要的东西吗？”  
亚茨拉斐尔认真地想了想说：“希望大家都健康平安，不要吵架，希望客人穿上我做的鞋都能感到满意和幸福。“   
克鲁利：“你就没有什么为自己想要的吗？什么都可以。”  
亚茨拉斐尔看着克鲁利，心猛地跳了一下，“想要你永远留下。”——他被自己脑海里第一时间跳出的疯狂想法吓到了。他到底是什么时候开始变得习惯克鲁利的存在的呢，说到底克鲁利最终会离开，他只是他众多金主中的一个罢了，是什么让克鲁利变得如此与众不同，让他在乎得过分，他是一个很好的听众，很称心的朋友，很有趣的陪伴者，但这些都不足以让亚茨拉斐尔对他的陪伴上瘾，究竟是什么，亚茨拉斐尔也不知道。  
克鲁利每次和他进行完以上对话都变得肉眼可见的低沉，仿佛受到了重大打击似的。

有一天克鲁利照例来店里“监工”，晚上准备走时突然下起大雨来。亚茨拉斐尔侧着身子挡住了自己放在角落里的雨伞，邀请克鲁利在店里住下。  
亚茨拉斐尔本人也不知道事情是怎么发展到这个地步的。克鲁利躺在他的客房里穿着他借的睡衣熟睡着。亚茨拉斐尔偷摸进房间替他掩上被子后鬼迷心窍般摘下他一直戴着连睡觉也不摘的墨镜，连睡觉时也微皱着眉头，瘦削美丽的一张脸，亚茨拉斐尔很想摸一摸他突出的颧骨，看会不会把自己的手刮伤，当他刚举起手时克鲁利睁开了眼睛。亚茨拉斐尔愣住了，那是一双多美的眼睛啊，金色的瞳仁和黑色的瞳孔，黑色尖利地缩窄，金色耀眼得让人想哭，很美，很美。克鲁利没有对他的行为发表什么意见，只是用金黄的眼睛盯着他，问道：“我的眼睛很奇怪吗？”亚茨拉斐尔摇了摇头：“他们真漂亮，我很喜欢。”克鲁利伸出手握住亚茨拉斐尔停在半空中手放在自己的颧骨上摩挲，“看吧，不会刮伤的。”克鲁利笑得像一条狡猾的蛇，亚茨拉斐尔的心思被猜透，脸不禁发烫，顽蛇轻握住他的手往下，温柔地亲吻了鞋匠的手心，金色的漂亮眼睛盯着鞋匠的绿色眼睛低语道：“亚茨拉斐尔，晚安。”  
向来睡眠质量很好的鞋匠回到自己的房间里一夜未眠，盯着自己的手心发呆直到天明。  
第二天两个人表现得好像什么都没有发生。克鲁利提出在店里暂住的请求，说了一堆旅店的费用太贵，声音太吵，离鞋店太远来监工不方便之类的理由，还说自己会付租费。亚茨拉斐尔顺水推舟同意了，想必他的客房布置得克鲁利还算喜欢，自己的计谋也算是得逞。  
于是鞋匠每晚额外得到了金主的晚安吻，克鲁利也额外得到了每早放在自己床头的一顿美味早饭和每晚的一杯热牛奶。  
亚茨拉斐尔做克鲁利那双鞋的速度不自觉放慢了，有意无意地拖延着进度，偶尔还做坏一点，拆开重做，或者嫌材料不够完美等新材料进货停工。克鲁利虽然每天都说着“鞋匠我的鞋做好了吗”，但看起来似乎一点都不急，懒洋洋地把亚茨拉斐尔磨洋工的小动作看在眼里却从来不指出，偶尔还莫名其妙地指出某个位置要求拆了重做，或者没事找事要他停工出去吃饭或者溜达，两人甚至形成了一种诡异的默契。  
有一天克鲁利又问了一遍亚茨拉斐尔：“你就没有什么想要的吗？真的没有？”  
亚茨拉斐尔刚想拒绝他却听克鲁利又说：“就算要我永远留下来——”  
亚茨拉斐尔心跳得要在胸腔里爆炸，说啊，亚茨拉斐尔，说啊，你是想的，快说啊。  
克鲁利墨镜已经摘了下来，金色的眼睛凝视着他，仿佛在说求他说出这句话。  
亚茨拉斐尔直觉只要他说是，他一定会永远留下来，不顾一切地陪在他身边。  
“你是自由的，我怎么能自私地让你永远留在这个小镇呢？你有自己的世界。”  
亚茨拉斐尔恨透了此刻自己脸上的虚伪笑容，他的手在克鲁利看不见的地方绞紧，指甲掐得发白，他笑得快哭出来。  
“是啊，也是。”克鲁利也在笑。  
不要笑，拜托你，不要再笑了。装满的水杯面弧度危险晃动着，绷不住要倾泻而出。

第二天亚茨拉斐尔端着早餐敲客房的门发现没有人回应。  
克鲁利走了。  
房间像是没有人曾经住过的迹象，一切都整整齐齐干净如初，阳光透过窗帘的缝隙照射进来的时候能看见几粒尘埃幽灵似的舞动。床头柜上放着一袋金币，下面压着一张涂改过的字条：鞋匠，照顾好我的鞋。亚茨拉斐尔努力辨认着被涂改的地方，依稀可以看见一个y开头f结尾的单词。  
照顾好你自己。  
亚茨拉斐尔在房间里呆坐了很久。  
鞋店已经很多天没有开张，亚茨拉斐尔和克鲁利先生并肩同行的场景也消失了，镇里的居民们隐隐约约有些不安，他们挨个去敲鞋匠紧闭的店铺门，但没有得到任何回应。  
可丽饼店的店员每天都来送可丽饼，在连续送了一周放在门口都进不去后某天花了半小时在门口苦劝，亚茨拉斐尔在听到他提到“克鲁利先生”的字眼后终于从门里探出头。原来克鲁利离开前预付了可丽饼店一大笔钱，让店员以后每天送新鲜的可丽饼过来，那笔钱足够买下十个可丽饼店。  
鞋店关门了，花园因为无人打理已经藤蔓滋生，可丽饼放在藤椅上无人问津。  
两周后的一天，小镇的人们看见鞋匠终于从店里走了出来，他摘下了招牌，叫来了书商把自己的藏书都打包出售运走。大家聚了过来纷纷问发生了什么事。亚茨拉斐尔告诉大家，鞋店以后将不再营业，他要出一趟远门，有可能再也不会回来了。他也不说原因，也不说要去哪里，只是将客人们的订单都连夜赶工做好了，把店里的鞋子都低价售出，唯独留下了克鲁利订做的那双鞋。红色的鞋底，黑色蛇纹的鞋身，拥有美丽的曲线和流畅的弧度，克鲁利离开那天其实已经完工了。鞋匠整理好行囊，带上了做鞋修鞋用的物什，带上了克鲁利的那双鞋和那袋克鲁利留下的金币，告别小镇里的人，踏上了旅途。  
他是去找克鲁利的。  
他问过了小镇里的马车夫，沿着村庄和城镇打听克鲁利的位置。还好，这位先生出门必坐马车毫不低调，那头红发和从不摘下的墨镜又极有辨识度，给亚茨拉斐尔省了不少事。亚茨拉斐尔始终没有用克鲁利留下的那袋金币，他做了很多年鞋匠，也攒下来了一些钱，只是他从未想过自己会把这笔钱花在这种用途上。他随身带着做鞋和修鞋的工具，闲暇时会帮所在镇里的人修修补补，如果有钱的人请他做鞋他也不会拒绝。他把收到的钱一部分攒起来，一部分捐给教堂，施舍给穷苦的人。他还会给修道院孤儿院和医院的人们免费修鞋和做鞋，对于他来说，看到大家穿上舒适的鞋后幸福的笑容就是对他疲惫的旅程最好的安慰。就这样走走停停，亚茨拉斐尔从青翠的麦田走到金黄的麦田，又走到了白雪铺满的麦田。他并不是不想念伍斯特小镇的可丽饼，偶尔也会怀疑自己抛弃平静的小镇鞋匠生活远途的意义，但他从未停下过追寻克鲁利的脚步。想把这双鞋子交给他，想再见他一面，想对他说一直想说但从未出口的那句：“我反悔了，我想让你留下。”那个时候他的脸上又会是什么样的表情呢，亚茨拉斐尔很想知道，他很想抱着他，吻他的颧骨和鬓角，摘下他的墨镜注视长长久久地注视那双漂亮的眼睛。  
每个小镇都开始流传一个鞋匠的故事，大家盼望着某一天他也能来到自己的小镇，鞋匠的巧手能做出让人幸福的鞋子，他心地善良，总是接济贫苦的人们，他虔诚地侍奉上帝，穿上他的鞋仿佛能得到上帝的赦免，他像是灵魂的游医，每次出现都给予人们慰籍。  
没有人不爱鞋匠，可鞋匠从不久留。鞋匠有自己的目的地，鞋匠不停地出现，告别。  
不知道多少年过去，不知道从哪天开始，鞋匠的消息消失了，没有人能找到鞋匠，他像一缕蒸汽消失了。有人说他死了，有人说他得到了上帝的垂怜脱离了人间变成了天使，有人说他只是回家了。

克鲁利终于回到了伍斯特小镇。迎接他的是门户紧闭破败的鞋店。花园无人打理花草早就枯死，野草茂密疯长有一人齐高，爬山虎盖住了整个店的墙面，看起来多年无人居住。店里的一切都空了，地板吱嘎作响，成了蛇和老鼠的地盘。克鲁利向小镇的人们打听鞋匠的去向，也许是红发和墨镜太过抢眼，小镇的人们还记得他，但没人知道鞋匠去了哪。可惜再也没有像鞋匠这样虔诚善良，手艺又好的人出现了。  
牧师回忆道，亚茨拉斐尔先生离开时表情看起来十分虔诚坚毅，像是要朝圣的样子。可丽饼店的阿婆神经兮兮地念叨，说亚茨拉斐尔是去追寻自己的爱人了，那是想见情人的眼睛。镇里的马车夫却想起来当年鞋匠离开前曾经问过克鲁利的去向。  
克鲁利骑着马再次踏上了旅途。他沿着自己当年走过的路，打听一个金发鞋匠的去向。  
他走得越远，越能听到大家对鞋匠的赞美之词，他在每个地方都留下了自己的“信徒”，那些回忆时幸福的笑脸，人们向克鲁利讲述鞋匠的善行，孤儿院里长大的孩子至今保留着亚茨拉斐尔先生给孩童时期的自己做的鞋子，他们记得他的笑脸和仁慈。  
克鲁利加快步伐。  
他策马掠过一个又一个曾有过一个善良金发鞋匠故事的小镇。  
直到最后一个小镇。小镇里有个大旅馆，旅客络绎不绝。他停下歇马时门口招待的女孩叫住了他。  
“请问您是克鲁利先生吗？”女孩喊道。  
这可不寻常。  
“我是。请问你有什么事吗？你认识我吗？”  
女孩盯着他的头发赞叹道。“当然了，久仰大名。你真是如亚茨拉斐尔先生所说有一头美丽的红发。克鲁利先生，我可以耽误您一点时间吗，亚茨拉斐尔先生有东西要我交给你。”  
他的心狂跳。  
女孩递给他一个木箱。  
“亚茨拉斐尔先生曾经住过我家旅馆。这是他留给你的东西。”  
那双鞋，他未打开就猜到了。很漂亮的一双鞋，像制作者本人一样优雅，又有克鲁利本人的气质，他一看到就爱不释手，很适合他，他很懂他。鞋子应该放了很多年，积了厚厚的灰，但还是一样结实，完美，即使多年没有保养也没有裂痕，可以看出制作者高超的技艺和实在的用料。盒子里还有一袋金币，和他当年留在客房床头柜上的一模一样，像是没有打开过，还压着那张泛黄的涂改过的留言纸片。  
“亚茨拉斐尔先生要我交给你，他说如果哪天能够见到你的话。你一定能被认出。”女孩的表情看起来有一丝伤感。“他把金币留给我的爸爸妈妈，我们从来没见过这么多钱不敢收，他也没有勉强，只是为我们每个人做了一双鞋。旅馆周转不开的时候我父母不得已借用了这笔钱，后来赚足还了回去，您可以数一数数目是不是一样的。”女孩有些诚惶诚恐。  
“既然这是他留给你们的，说明你们配得上，安心收下就好。”  
克鲁利抬起头，哑着嗓子问——“他人呢？”  
女孩指了一个方向。  
  
给你讲个故事吧。  
从前有一个恶魔，为了诱惑腐化上帝最虔诚的信徒走遍每个小镇，他用各种方法，利用人们的欲望，让侍奉神的信徒堕落，进而让地狱收获新的信徒，制造新的苦难和邪恶，让地狱获得更大的力量。虽然不想这么做，但事实证明他总是做得很成功，这是他上司的命令，似乎也是他生存的唯一使命生活的唯一目标。他其实更喜欢人类制作的美丽服饰，他们发明的一些稀奇古怪的东西，那很有意思，很酷。直到有一天他到了一个小镇遇到一个鞋匠，不管用什么方法都没有办法诱惑成功。他是那样的虔诚，那样的善良，让恶魔彻底失去了诱惑他的欲望，和他在一起的日子都变得懒洋洋的，和他一起茶歇，看他幸福满满地吃可丽饼，看他吃美食时露出来的甜美表情。看他认真工作的样子，看他笑的样子，看他假装生气的样子，看他投入的样子，看他——害羞的样子。那样很好玩，恶魔觉得。在他身边想对别人做坏事的欲望消失了，只想对他做一些“坏事”，可是每次诱惑都不成功，明明每次只差一点，差一点就能成功了。如果他说要留住自己，他一定会听的，不管是背叛地狱还是什么都好，只要他开口。可惜他失败了，地狱因为他很久都没有业绩频繁催促警告他，不要过度沉迷于某个目标，及时止损。他一直敷衍搪塞着，直到地狱下达最后的通牒，再不离开就要派其他恶魔来接手他这里的活儿了。他飞速报告，这个目标不值得如此兴师动众，他将在北方制造一场大骚乱弥补这段时间怠工给地狱造成的损失，届时希望各位同僚能出手相助。北方的骚乱其实已有端倪，人类的战火一触即发，他只不过是顺水推舟罢了。能够吸引转移一下地狱的注意，让亚茨拉斐尔安全也是好的。  
他连夜离开了，他不敢和亚茨拉斐尔告别，他舍不得。  
他没想到亚茨拉斐尔会追寻着他的脚步。他不敢想象，长久的奔波疲惫，他是怎么熬下来的，他很少回头，这些年北方的骚乱让他不忍回头，他不能和任何人说，他是个恶魔。也许是这样，才让他们错过了一次又一次。  
他的鞋匠最终死在了他亲手制造的瘟疫里。  
他那么善良，那么美丽，他的天使，他的爱人，死在了他亲手制造的灾难里。  
他撕开这个世界，他的鞋匠却坚毅地拿着针线试图缝补那些巨大的裂痕。  
听某人说，给植物讲故事它能长得更好。  
克鲁利在墓地坐了一夜。  
他抚过墓碑旁边生长的黄玫瑰，亲吻沾湿了花瓣，也不知道恶魔的泪水是否会让它们枯萎。  
恶魔有了一双新鞋，却永远失去了他的鞋匠。


End file.
